'Twas the Fight Before Christmas
"'Twas the Fight Before Christmas" is a Powerpuff Girls movie special that was first released on VHS and DVD on October 7, 2003, and aired for real on December 12, 2003. Summary There's a new Powerpuff Girl in town...or so she would have you think! Her fiendishly foul plot: to trick Santa into turning her into the fourth Powerpuff Girl! (And, in the process, make him believe the Powerpuffs have been very, very naughty!) Now, Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup must explode into a Yuletide tornado of bad-girl-thwarting action to put Princess in her place—and keep Christmas from disappearing forever! Plot It is the day before Christmas Eve in Townsville, and the students at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten, including the Powerpuff Girls, are all anxiously awaiting Santa Claus' annual trek. When the Powerpuff Girls start discussing their requests to Santa, Princess Morbucks comes upon them and declares that, since her father is rich and can buy her any material goods, her desire to be a Powerpuff Girl is what she has requested from Santa. The Girls, however, tell Princess that she will not be getting that from Santa and will instead only be getting coal, since she is most definitely naughty, citing previous episodes and her personality as proof. To this point, Princess furiously refuses to believe that, but when her servants are afraid to answer her asking if it's true, she decides to investigate. While everyone else in Townsville (even Mojo Jojo) gets their houses prepared for Santa's arrival, Princess flies her private jet to the North Pole and sneaks into Santa's workshop. When she finds his documents, to her dismay, she finds that she is the only kid in the world who is on the naughty list (which is a Post-It note). So she erases the headlines of the lists and switches them around, making it now look like she is the world's only nice kid, and that everyone else is naughty. During Christmas Eve, Bubbles wakes up after hearing Santa come and goes downstairs to get an early look at the presents, but is devastated when she finds a lump of coal in her stocking. She then gets suspicious when she finds coal in Blossom and Buttercup's stockings as well, and then, using her x-ray vision, sees that all the other kids in Townsville have received coal too. She wakes up her sisters and tells them of this strange occurrence. The Girls decide to go confront Santa, believing he must have made a mistake. As soon as they get outside, though, they're suddenly attacked by a now-superpowered Princess, who gloats over the fact that she's now gotten what she wanted. She then says that she is going to go tell Santa that the Girls are coming to destroy his workshop for branding them naughty. The Girls chase Princess all the way to the North Pole, trying to deter her progress on the way, until they eventually crash through the roof of Santa's workshop, their fight wrecking the place. Santa, who is disheartened by the delusion of all the kids in the world being naughty, comes in on their fight, and Princess tries to convince him not to listen to the Girls, though he has a hard time believing he shouldn't, since he knows that the Powerpuff Girls are really good people. Princess throws a tantrum in front of Santa, insulting him and threatening to have her dad build a parking lot over the workshop. This leads Santa to realize that Princess deceived him, so he places her name on the Permanent Naughty Plaque (meaning a plaque for naughty kids who tricked him into thinking they were nice, which they cannot mess with) and strips her of her superpowers when she tries to escape. He then says that he shall rectify his mistake of giving all the kids coal, but since his reindeer are still in shock and his sleigh is still broken from the fight, he realizes he may not be able to do that. Fortunately, since the Girls can fly so quickly, he asks them to deliver the presents. The Girls agree to do so, dropping Princess off in jail on the way. After finishing the job, the Girls return home to bed, but they do not stay asleep for long because it is now Christmas morning. As the narrator says and the end, Christmas is saved, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls. Songs *Bubbles's Christmas Song Quotes :Blossom: Princess Don't hold your breath, Princess. :Princess Morbucks: screaming What? Why?! :Bubbles: Because Santa has his own list, and he checks it twice. It says who's naughty and who's nice. :Princess Morbucks: So? :Bubbles: Duh! You're naughty! :Princess Morbucks: Gasps Nuh-uh! :Blossom: Yeah-huh! :Princess Morbucks: Nuh-uh! :Buttercup: Yeah-huh! :Princess Morbucks: NUH-UH!! :Bubbles: YEAH-HUH! :Princess Morbucks: Prove it! :Blossom: You bought the city and legalized crime! :Buttercup: You hired Mojo to try and destroy us! :Bubbles: You gave us a bomb for our birthday! :Buttercup: You teamed up with 3 felons and went on a crime spree! :Bubbles: You tricked our friend Robin into stealing! And then then you tattled on her! :Blossom: You're a spoiled brat who's greedy and jealous! And you don't care who you step on to get what you want! :Princess Morbucks: And your point is? :Girls sit back down and sigh in frustration; then the bell rings :Blossom: The point, Princess, is that you better change your ways or all you're ever gonna get from Santa is a big, fat lump of coal in your stocking! :starts shaking angrily Trivia *In this one-hour episode, 5 episodes were mentioned in this episode by The Powerpuff Girls of why Princess is naughty: ** 1) You bought the city and legalized crime! ("Bought and Scold") ** 2) You hired Mojo to try and destroy us! ("Mo Job") ** 3) You gave us a bomb for our birthday! ("Birthday Bash") ** 4) You teamed up with three felons and went on a crime spree! ("Meet the Beat-Alls") ** 5) You tricked our friend Robin into stealing and then you tattled on her! ("Superfriends") *The name of the episode is a pun on "'Twas the Night Before Christmas", and the narrator's dialogue rhymes likewise. *There is a reference to the 1983 film A Christmas Story, as Buttercup wishes for an Official Red Raider Carbine Action 200 Shot Range Model Air Rifle, and Princess eventually tells her she'll shoot her eye out. *There is also a reference to the song "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer," as Santa asks the Powerpuff Girls to deliver the presents that night. *This special aired during the 2003 holiday season. However, while this was released on home video 2 months before it aired on TV, on December 12, this is the only episode not to be available in any digital store (including iTunes and Google Play). **"A Lost Claus", the Christmas special for Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (another show by Craig McCracken), is also not available in any digital store, even though it can be found in the show's MOD Season 3 DVD. *This episode reveals three names of other students, which are Kristen, Clara, and Billy. *The Spongebob episode "It's A Spongebob Christmas" is noted for having a similar plot. *This is the first episode/special to have a different ending theme. Errors *When Blossom was about to fly through a pile of snow, her legs were bare. *Just as the girls flew up the chimney, they were in their nightgowns, but when they got out, they are in their regular clothes. *When Santa Claus backs up and hits the tree, all the balls fall down except two, but every time the scene flashes back to Santa Claus, you see a lot more than two balls. *When the Girls go back to bed after delivering all the presents, Bubbles and Buttercup are on the wrong sides of the bed, with Bubbles under the green sheet and Buttercup under the blue sheet (because of how tired they were, this may have been intentional). *When Princess is talking to the Powerpuff Girls after they came out of the chimney, her mouth is closed, but you can hear her voice. *When Blossom uses her laser vision to cook the cookies, her eyes aren't closed like she should have while melting the snow at Pokey Oaks. Category:Movies Category:Special Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Princess Morbucks